1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card game. More particularly, the present invention relates to a card game having a series of cards including shapes, symbols, and written instructions that, when combined and followed, result in a winning hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Card games are an enjoyable past time and are for amusement, educational, and entertainment purposes. Many card games are designed to test the strategic ability as well as test the attentiveness of each individual player. There is an element in the manner of play that generates delight of a player in a card game. For many players it is the perception of luck that is the driving force to play the game. Other players rely on the competitiveness and subsequent triumph as the driving force to play. For other players, the perceived level of skill to affect the outcome is key.
Many common card games are played with a deck of 52 playing cards which typically includes thirteen ranks of each of four suits: clubs, diamonds, hearts, and spades, with “court” or face cards. Each suit of the common card games includes an ace, depicting a single symbol of its suit, a king, queen, and jack, each depicted with a symbol of their suit; and ranks two through ten, with each card depicting that number of symbols of its suit. Common playing cards also carry index labels on opposite corners so that the card can be identified when held in a fan from left to right, regardless of which of the two narrow edges faces up. In addition to these traditional 52 cards, commercial decks often include between one and four jokers, most often two. These jokers are not used in most basic game rules, but have a variety of uses with rule variations, and can simply serve as “spares” to replace a damaged or lost card.
Card games are known which incorporate a set of cards displaying letters or instructions in the playing of the game. Card games of this type are British Patent Document GB 2 091 112 A, which discloses a card game consisting of a pack or deck of cards that are used to spell a name in winning the game. The card sheets are imprinted with letters useful in pairing with other cards sheets by juxtaposing the letters on one sheet to those on another sheet such that a completed word is constructed. The letters are arranged at locations on one face of the cards to facilitate the word composition.
The US Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0311546 A1, to Wang, describes a game for spelling words that is based on the Roman alphabet, but which is applicable to and useful with other languages such as Chinese and others. The object of the game is to eventually spell words using the cards available.
There appears to be a need for a card game that includes features related to elaborate interplay between cards relating to different images, letters, and unique game instructions in the method of playing the game. Thus, such a card game providing the aforementioned features is desired.